


[podfic] Cold hands, warm art

by PuckB



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Cold hands, warm art" by Slightlytookish, recorded for Duckgirlie for the ITPE 2015.</p><p>"Grantaire has never left his name off anything before, not even the time he emailed everyone a long and rambling rebuttal of one of Enjolras' speeches, complete with footnotes and a list of suggested reading. At three in the morning. While drunk.</p><p>So Enjolras is pretty certain that Grantaire hasn't forgotten to invite him to his exhibition, and that stings more than he would have expected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cold hands, warm art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cold hands, warm art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208850) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



 

**Download :**

[MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!1cBznYhY!zMWS3zvwPocCOUc2CJ1CrqgdgRfbFXb3FR-g1nWHW50)

[PODBOOK](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html) (on the ITPE masterlist)

Length :  0:29:42

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful ITPE mods for their work in organizing this fest for the 5th year!!  
> Thank you so much to Slightlytookish for having open permission to podfic!!  
> Duckgirlie, I really hope you like it! I found it's such a lovely story and really enjoyed recording it, despite having to do it with a cheap, terrible microphone.


End file.
